Final Goodbyes
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: A future fic that I don't even know when it will happen. But when it does, all those times were never wasteful. Will it hurt? Yeah. But it has to be said, some things just can't left in the dark. Starting FanFic Critic and Susan (Don't kill me, Sue!). Read and Review. PS: One part in not mine.
1. Hello

When they got along, they were like sisters. Far stronger than the rifts of what cousins can ever be like. When one falls, the other rises up and holds out a helping hand. Whatever comes their way, they were a duo that couldn't be broken.

But as anyone can see, forever has its limits. No matter the time wasted to get there.

FanFic Critic sat in normal seat. Giving a weak smile.

"Hello, I'm the FanFic Critic. I read it. You listen."

The words leave her mouth, most could see there was a sweet but light bitter taste as she said it.

"Wow, just wow, I can't believe how many episodes it has been. Just wow."

She leaned in her seat, her mind slowly thinking back of the fics she had read, good and bad, the troubles and pay offs, that roll together.

"Anyway, if you have notice the chair by me, I'll be doing a co-review. With Susan, who will be here in moment."

Glancing over to the door for a moment, before going back to the camera.

"I like to give my words before the show starts. That even with all the hell most of you the viewers have put us through. Thanks in greatness and to those who I hope to never meet." She started out before adding. "But out of everything, I come to see of how close me and Susan can ever be. That no matter the fan fic, it can't break our bond." FFC took a moment to breathe before finishing with. "I would just like to say thanks for helping to point that out."

"Meg, is the video starting yet?"

"Nope. Come on in."

Susan did and took a seat next to her cousin, her face straight as ever.

"Did you say who you were co-staring with?"

FFC shook her head.

"Alright, everyone, 'ello this is Susan."

"And today in this episode of FanFic Critic, is a special one. Well somewhat."

"It's just how you see it."

"True."

"Anyway, the title of this fic, if you haven't notice is luckily titled Final Goodbyes by . . . "

"No the author didn't want the name said."

"When?"

"I got a last-minute email from this author before the filming time was finally made."

"Oh, okay. Well this author we'll just call No Name."

Susan nodded.

"I'll read the author's note and you read the disclaimer and so forth."

"As usual, good ahead."

She cleared her throat, deep breath, and started off.


	2. Jerkface's Last Word

**Author's Note-Tay: Hi, readers of fanitsam **(That's not a word, change it, please and thank you.)** and critics (joy, :P). **(It's like this person knew we where going to read it.) **I do knot always do do notes, for I think theor a waste of **(I-I-I know this is just a note, but still.)

_(Keep going, the sooner this over with, the better.)_

(Right.) **time and hold no real reason to have. **(Then why write one!) **But I did any-a-way for the sake pplz would get ut.**

_(Meg, hand it over.) Susan order, when FFC grabbed for the razor and brought it to her throat._

_She did, after a short time was used for Susan to pry from her hands._

(That was ridicules, oh god, there's more.) **Well enjoy, if nut, flamez keep mi warm. Ha!**

_(Okay, my turn. Oh goody.) _**Disy-claimer: I own nothing (damn) but the thouts running my think-tank to write this (YAY!). **_(This person is a child, right? I would let this go without a second thought.)_

(I wouldn't see it any other way.) She said until she saw what was there for her turn and only could read it. (Line. J. Line. E. Line. R. Line. K. Line. Rip-off.) After that, she just started at it with an odd stare as if this didn't just happen. But was able to answer back with. (My, what a charming person this is.) And flipped off to the screen, having no doubt the author was watching this. (Your turn, Susan.)

_(Lucky me.)_ **It was like any other day. Sun was out and shining, clouds little to none out about in the sky. A kind of day, a young woman, named FANFIC CRITIc, sat about in front of her desk. Filimg, yet another fic that would no doubt make her balb. If you looked on the side of her head, there was a balb spot from what look like hours of tearing. **_(When have any of your shows last for hours?)_

(Yeah, author, get your facts right. The longest episode done is nowhere close over and hour and thirty-six minutes.)

_(Really people, do your research. You'll look less like a moron.)_

(Anyway . . . ) **It was a troll fic. Not hard taking it on, with all that shouting of how she just rant and rant of just how e-z** (Wrong easy. That's the name of the jell. This is how you spell it.) She said, as using her magic internet power to bring forth the word. (Proof read. It's your friend.) And went on reading the following words:** it is to see it was.**

**Sadly for the FanFic C. **(Why do you have Critic written like that?)

_(I have a feeling that word is not Critic.)_

(Again, what a charmer this person is.)

**Sadly for the FanFic ****_Critic_****, she was far out of danger. 4 **(It's for, f-o-r, three simple letter, you idiot!)** that her cousin-lover **(I'll kill this author.)**, heard every word and storm in and just started, like a mad-WO-man she was, and just started to go all out and fire at her. And no doubt have sex with her body, when it was done twitching (I kan sooooo c tha hoppen-in, sick fucks. :P)**

_(I hate you.) Susan said to the camera with a glare._

**Hat othur clone takes over. Telling off the more wonderful storiy maker of all the hard woke dun.**

(Second that. And P.S. your the sick fuck for writing this!)

**How dae hat them, blasting mi luv. Hammy don't crrry. I';m hear!**

_(No, I blame the person who request this.) Susan said the FanFic Critic, then back to the camera. (Writer, when this over, we need to have __chat__after this. See you then.)_

**(So0000 hapi tha thay do't mae his show no mour. GOOOOOOg Buuy! Revew LOTZ!)**


	3. Writer's Final Say and Respects

There was much more of this story that was forcibly read of the piece of trash it was. Each line of the next to come, just kept testing them, to the brink. Making them into something they're not. It's really sickening of what people will write and post about. Not caring what other will think.

Yes, even me, for I dared myself, for the sake of them, that I pasted and posted this them. Not blinking an eye.

Was it out of hate? No. Did I want a laugh? With something like, no.

I'm just an author who was just looking out for them. In a very odd way. I knowing to some extant, that this will hurt them. But I know they are thick skin and have much worst thrown at them. And to whatever they do to me, I'll take anything they throw at me.

Because when I saw the last episode and had a bit played for you. I wanted you see what these two were made of. The ending of video is well worth the wait. Almost over a hour I know. But it was a goodbye that brought me to tears.

Even after the heavy word beat-down I had for doing this them.

I'll take to my grave.

This is Writer. Plan it, ploy it, write it. Signing off.

Thanks FFC, Susen, you were the best friends anyone could ask for.

Final Goodbye; last updated: X-XX-XXX (You fill in the blanks.)


	4. Goodbye

When it was all said and done. Those two glanced from another and looked to the camera. Both confused and very much wanted to whack out from what they just read.

"I have no idea what I just read." FanFic Critic stated.

Susan just nodded.

"But is there really a point in flipping out, after all this?"

"I would saw no, Meg. I don't see one." Susan answered back, before adding. "Am I surprise of all the trollz out there wrote this? Not really anymore."

"I know why, too."

"That it's over. The finally episode of FanFic Critic."

"Yeah. And after all this. I'm glad I did it. No matter the back talk that followed it."

"So about the fic?"

"Oh it suck. Final Goodbyes, sweet and innocent title. Mask with demonic demon." FanFic Critic said, then added. "Was I hoping to end the show on a high note. That's a distance dream."

"Still. I think, we should give our real final goodbyes. Seeing this fic failed to do it."

"Yeah. I'm the FanFic Critic."

"And I'm Susan."

"I read it."

"You listen."

"And this is goodbye. Oh and No Name. Die in hell."

"Writer, no hard feelings."

They both gave a final wave to the screen, as it faded to black. A card in front as the moments of the video.

**Fin.**

The End.


End file.
